Multivariate statistical methods (size-shape methods) for analyzing ratios which follow a lognormal distribution have been developed. Exact statistical tests have been developed and applied in two biological studies: the distribution of schistosome eggs in man at autopsy; morphological measurements of birds (see publications). Work on the theoretical meaning of size-shape concepts for statistical distributions continued,with a new characterization of the Dirichlet distribution being given by Ian James and Mosimann. Work on separating error effects from model effects by using information in the sample mean vector along with the covariance matrix, was begun with the work on schistosome egg counts. This work has been continued by Malley, who has analyzed organ weight data in laboratory rats.